No home
by CarmensCat
Summary: Marinette had been kidnapped many years before, but she escaped from her captor, she is on the run. She has people that want to kill her, take her in, and foster her, but she won't get caught, no matter what. What happens, when Adrien finds her nearly dead by his house?


I've been on the run since I was eleven, I had got away from the man who held me captive when I was nine, and I've been slipping through everyone's fingers, even through tight situations. I had once joined a gang, but I was kicked out for helping some people.

I was skilled at fighting, and I had taken gymnastics for a while, and was even going to do some high up competition, but then, I was kidnapped. I was limber, good at jumping, and very handy with a metal rod. The gang wanted to kill me, the police wanted to take me in foster care, and I was alone. I was by myself, for me, either it was kill, or be killed. I felt so heartless, mean, cruel, and cold.

I was currently saddled up to a brick wall, of one of those fancy gates, in front of one of those fancy houses. I loathed people that were stuck up, and hated their homes even more.

The wind harshly bit at my skin, the cold wall serving as a little bit of a windbreaker. I tried to bring my hoody closer around myself, but my attempts just stretched the hoody more than it already was, making it thinner for a moment. I gasped, and let it go, letting it hang over my thin shoulders once more, my hood shadowing my face. I sipped some water from my jug, making sure that I didn't spill any. I recapped it, and sighed, slumping down. It was cold, and windy, and I knew that my lips were turning blue. Hopefully I would still be alive in the morning, I turned on my side, and curled myself into a small ball, trying to keep warm. I cast my eyes towards the mansion, and saw a light on in a room. I saw a tall-ish silhouette of a boy, he was pacing in front of the gigantic window, looking through it occasionally. I watched him for a few minutes, until he rushed out of sight.

I felt my body shutting down, it felt like my toes were going to fall off, and my fingers weren't far behind. The edges of my vision were swirling, I saw the front door of the mansion open, but I couldn't stand up to protect myself. I was going to freeze, but nothing could help me now, it felt like I wasn't cold anymore, but I knew better, I was dying. I saw something red, before I was scooped up into something warm, and soft, I could feel the heartbeats of my savior, the heat radiating off of them. There was light, and I knew that I had probably entered heaven. The steady steps were soft and sure, though, I whimpered, I was scared.

I heard a door open, and could feel them shuffling, until I was transferred to a different surface, it was silky and dark, not soft and bright. Whatever it was, it was REALLY comfy, I felt myself sink down into the silk. I was cold, and it was warm, so I cuddled the fabric, and curled myself into a ball. After a while, I decided to look around a tiny bit, I lifted my head, and looked around. The first thing I saw was the deep green orbs of a boy sporting a red peacoat, grey gloves, flannel pajama pants, and slippers. He had a look of awe, and concern, on his handsome face.

This boy looked like a model, he probably was by the look of him and his home. He had a tan complexion, with blonde hair, a tender smile that made me almost want to smile back, but I resisted the urge. And his eyes, oh, don't get me STARTED on his eyes, swirling green eyes that held something in them that was a mystery to me. That's when he finally decided to break the ice. "So, what were you doing out there?" I was sent into a panic, my brain scrambling to find a logical answer. "Uh, um, I was…" I trailed off, my brain blanked out, and I could only see blackness for a split second, but it was enough to make me drop my head back onto the silken sheets.

I saw Adrien panicking, "You don't have to answer of course, I was just a little c-" I cut off his rambling with a giggle, then I yawned. My hands turned into fists as a lifted them above my head, after hearing a few satisfying cracks, I put my hands down. Adrien smiled at me again, I suddenly realized that I was in a random person's house, and they didn't even say that I could be in, they didn't even want me in. I also realized that I had forgotten my jug, and patted my belt, nope, still there. I looked at him again, then at his bed that I was sitting on, then all around his room in one swipe of my aegean **(this is a real color, look it up)** blue eyes. I then turned my attention back to him, "What's your name?" I croaked out. He raised a blonde eyebrow, "You're telling me, that you don't know who I am?" I glared, "Am I supposed to?" He smirked, "I'll give you a hint, I'm pretty famous, my name is Adrien Agreste." My eyebrow shot up, "Oh my freaking gosh," I gushed, "you're like, Adrien like, Agreste," I teased. He only rolled his gorgeous eyes, and snorted, making my heart flutter, "you're mean," Adrien muttered.

"Adrien," we heard a voice say, we both jumped up. "Who is this?"

 **CLIFFY! Hope you guys like it! Check out my other stories, and review! I always make the first chapter short, don't worry.** **I have other awesome stories, if you guys could check them out, I would appreciate it! I will do shoutouts for every chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
